Rozen Maiden: Augment
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: RMA abreviado! Es mi propia tercera temporada de RM  iba a enloquecer si no me la daban pronto . El primer Cap: Una nueva muñeca aparece, inquietando a Shinku y al resto. Shinku comienza a soñar cosas raras. Barasuishou revive. Pasen y comenten onegaii!


-Ya...no lo resisto más...todo esto es tu culpa...  
Shinku y Suigintou, las dos peores enemigas se enfrentaban otra vez en una batalla en el mundo o N-Field de la primera muñeca, un mundo triste, roto, desolado, distorsionado y totalmente oscuro. Todo para que Suigintou pareciese la princesa, la niña perfecta, la única hermosura que valía existir en ese mundo. Ella era la estrella principal de su mundo, y quienes se osaran a contradecir su punto de vista morirían y estarían confinados a ser basura por toda su vida.  
Pero solo había alguien que numerosas veces debió haber sufrido ese destino y no pudo.  
Shinku.  
La quinta muñeca, el rubí de su padre.  
No era cualquier muñeca.  
Era la niña perfecta.  
Suigintou le tenía un odio brutal.  
Por eso.  
-Esto es lo que aguardabas, Shinku. Durante años debiste haber estado así. No juegues conmigo...tu lo sabías-Suigintou tenía a su presa atada a un poste, con lazos negros de sus alas. Le tomaba la cara con la mano mientras paseaba alrededor de ella con una sonrisa y mirada malvadas. Rió maquiavélicamente por unos segundos.-Acaso tienes miedo? Quisieras llorar del dolor?  
-No seas...tonta...-Shinku apenas y podía respirar y hablar bien. Las espinas la apretaban cada vez más. Definitivamente quería llorar e ir a los brazos de Jun a protegerse. En ese momento ella sentía que ese era el único lugar donde estaría segura, sin su hermana que la maltratara. Solo él, ella y la calma a sus dolores.-Sabes que nunca caería a ese truco tan infame!  
Suigintou blandió su espada en el aire. La puso al borde del cuello de Shinku, lo cual hizo que esta levantara la cabeza.  
-Shinku, decide, ¿tú o tu medium? Creo que no es necesario escoger. Observa.  
Suigintou señaló a unos escombros y unos vidrios negros rotos. Shinku observó a duras penas la escena. Se sorprendió. Jun estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba cubierto de sangre y con plumas enterradas en todo el cuerpo. Estaba completamente muerto. Ahí la quinta muñeca no soportó las lágrimas y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Suigintou acercaba la espada a su pecho...Shinku estaba a un paso de morir y estar con su medium...la espada se acercaba cada vez más...

Shinku se despertó a las 3 de la mañana, llorando y sudando. Dió un grito que despertó a Jun.

* * *

** I**  
** Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall (Kirakishou) (Hermoso copo de nieve de cristal)**

Jun sentó a Shinku en la cama y miró a la aterrada muñeca con ojos dulces de confianza.  
-Shinku, que pasó, mi niña?  
Shinku miró a Jun. Solo la llamaba "mi niña" cuando se preocupaba mucho por ella.  
Entonces la muñeca se alegró. Su medium no había muerto! Estaba completamente feliz. Corrió a sus brazos a abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho. Esa era la única forma de calmarse. Jun le acarició las coletas rubias con calma.  
-Estás...vivo...  
-Shinku, que pasó?  
Shinku le contó todo el sueño.  
-Pero, al parecer eso no fue todo lo raro que he soñado ultimamente...  
-A que te refieres?  
-Hace unas noches soñé algo completamente raro. Era un mundo lleno de flores blancas, el cielo era color gris y los tallos de las flores eran rojos. Algunas de esas flores estaban cubiertas de sangre, y en los alrededores no había mas que la extensa pradera y cristales blancos y puros como la nieve. Tal vez haya sido un N-field...porque despues apareció una muñeca elegantísima, vestida como Barasuishou, pero de blanco. Su cabello era entre rosa y fucsia suave y los ojos dorado opaco, con el parche de rosa en el ojo opuesto al que tenía la difunta hermanastra nuestra. Y le pregunté "Quien eres?", pero solo me sonrió y desapareció, y la ilusión seguía así, mientras la muñeca que mencioné se movía a otros lugares...pero lo único que se es que estos sueños tienen que ver con el Alice Game de una manera u otra.  
-Tal vez sea una señal de que comenzará de nuevo.  
-Probablemente, Jun, pero no estamos seguras, ninguna de las hermanas, de las probabilidades de que eso ocurra pronto.  
-Solo hay una manera de saberlo, y será por la mañana. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien-Jun besó a Shinku en la frente y ella se volvió a dormir, aunque aún pensaba que no podría dormir tranquila esa noche.  
Souseiseki (Que, como ya dije anteriormente, **ESTÁ EFECTIVAMENTE **viva) estaba completamente preocupada. Ella también había visto a la muñeca, solo que su encuentro fue más directo...  
_**"Flashback, 5 noches atrás**_

_**Souseiseki paseaba en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad. Se veía hermosa, con los rayos de la luna iluminándola por completo. De repente la muñeca que Shinku mencionó se apareció ante Souseiseki, sonriendo. Souseiseki la miró asombrada.**_  
_**-Quien eres tú?**_  
_**La muñeca sonrió aún más.**_  
_**-Tú aún no mereces saberlo. Eres demasiado débil.**_  
_**-Conque débil, eh?-Souseiseki estaba hecha un enojo. No se permitía ni que sus propias hermanas la tacharan de débil-Lempicka!- Hizo aparecer las tijeras y las apuntó hacia la muñeca.- ¿Ahora me dirás quien eres o no?**_  
_**La muñeca le acarició la cara a Souseiseki antes de irse.**_  
_**-Aún no es el momento de que lo sepas, no te preocupes.**_  
_**La muñeca salió saltando entre los árboles, sonriendo y dejando el eco de las palabras que dijo en el aire. Souseiseki hizo desaparecer sus tijeras y se preguntó:**_  
_**-Ella...es misteriosa...siento un dolor muy agudo en el pecho...¿Será Barasuishou?"**_  
-Esa muñeca...es extraña, y vuelvo a sentir la escencia de Laplace en este lugar...  
Las lágrimas le corrían a Souseiseki por las mejillas.  
-Por qué...no entiendo nada? Tal vez ella tenía razon, soy muy débil...debería darme por vencida...  
-Eso nunca~desu!  
Suiseiseki había seguido a su hermana a la azotea de ese edificio esa noche. No le gustaba que Souseiseki saliera sin avisarle.  
-Onee-chan...  
-Estás hablando de esa muñeca rara, no~desu ka?  
-Tú...la viste...?  
-Si! Hace tres noches~desu...  
_**"Flashback, 3 noches atrás**_  
_**Suiseiseki estaba sentada en un árbol. Pensaba en el día terrible en que su querida hermana murió.**_  
_**-Pobrecita, no te preocupes, el error se arregló.**_  
_**La voz sobresaltó a Suiseiseki.**_  
_**-Quien anda ahí~desu ka?**_  
_**La muñeca se paró en la misma rama que la de Suiseiseki. Era completamente liviana. Como una pluma. Suiseiseki se paró en seco. Ella sonrió.**_  
_**-Aún no ha llegado el momento para que lo sepas.**_  
_**La muñeca se fue volando, dejándo a Suiseiseki sola con sus pensamientos."**_  
-Me pregunto cuando será "el momento"~desu yo...  
-Yo también me lo pregunto, pero...  
-Que?  
-No notaste algo en la muñeca?  
-Algo como que?  
-Ella era muy pálida, y su piel estaba fría...  
-Eh? ¿Su piel, dices~desu ka?  
-Si...al contrario de la nuestra, esa muñeca parecía completamente envejecida...su voz no tenía esa dulzura que nuestra voz normalmente tiene...  
-Eso es verdad. No creo que ella sea parte de nosotras.  
-Pero no existe nadie más que nustro padre para hacer muñecas como las nuestras...  
-Tienes razón, desde que murió Enju, ya no hay nadie más capaz de hacer una muñeca parecida a nosotras.  
-Hay algo extraño en la escencia de esa muñeca...tampoco tiene esa fragancia de rosa que se siente en nuestros vestidos algunas veces.  
-También noté eso...  
-Es extraño...también recibi informes de que se apareció en el N-Field de Hinaichigo y por la casa de Kanaria. No hay ninguna noticia de Suigintou.  
-Preguntémosle~desu...  
-Debe estar durmiendo...mañana por la mañana le preguntaremos. Debe saberlo.

Souseiseki se reunió cerca del cementerio con Suigintou esa misma noche. Esta última estaba triste por recordar a su medium, la cual estaba enterrada ahí. Ahora que ella murió, si el Alice Game se reiniciaba, Suigintou ya no podría pelear. No poría ver a su querido y amado padre. No podría ser perfecta. Se sentía como basura.  
-Que pasa?  
-Quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo Souseiseki seriamente.  
-Acerca de que?  
-Nada en especial. Acerca de nuestra hermana.  
-¿Hermana? ¿Esa odiosa muñeca vestida de rosa pastel con una rosa blanca, de ojos oliva y con esa voz tan asi suave como Barasuishou? ¿A esa impertinente le puedes llamar **HERMANA**?  
-Ya la has visto antes?  
-Anoche...  
_**"Flashback, una noche atrás**_

_**Suigintou estaba paseando por el N-Field descrito por Shinku. De repente la muñeca le tomó de la mano y la condujo a un castillo brillante y blanco, como hecho de cristal.**_  
_**-Bienvenida a mi castillo, Mercury Lampe- Dijo la muñeca, sonriendo irónicamente.**_  
_**-¿Mercury...Lampe? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?**_  
_**La muñeca cerró los ojos y tomó aire.**_  
_**-Mercury Lampe, más conocida como Suigintou. La primera, la hija mayor. Deseas con ansias ganar el Alice Game, para ver a tu padre por fin. Te han reiniciado tres veces. Tu peor enemiga: Tu hermana, Shinku o Reiner Rubin. Tu espiritu artificial se llama Mei Mei, tu arma son tus plumas, tus alas y tu espada, la cual parece ser de plata pura.**_  
_**-Cual es TU nombre, desconocida? Nunca oí hablar de ti en mi vida.**_  
_**-No lo mereces. Tu debilidad aún se hace notar en ti. No mereces siquiera saber mi apodo.**_  
_**-Ni mis hermanas me tratan de debil, no me lo permito, ya saben las consecuencias! Mei Mei!- Sacó su espada y estuvo por cortarle el brazo a la muñeca, sin embargo ésta saltó al aire antes de que pudiera atravesarla.**_  
_**-Inútil...no puedes!**_  
_**La muñeca comenzó a sacar matas y a apuntarlas hacia Suigintou, hasta que ésta última no podía respirar apropiadamente ni moverse como de costumbre podía. Solo Mei Mei actuó, quitandole la espada de la mano a Suigintou y haciéndola desaparecer.**_  
_**-Maldita...ya verás!- Se soltó con mucha fuerza de las ataduras espinosas y comenzó a lanzar sus plumas filosas a la muñeca, pero ella las esquivaba como si no fueran la gran cosa, volando con soltura, como si hubiera nacido de un angel de grandes alas. El arte de volar se le daba bien, como si tuviese un par de alas color seda livianitas como una pluma en la espalda. La albina de ojos oliva miraba con clara ironía los ataques.**_  
_**-Mejor me voy, no quiero aburrirme con semejante idiota y pedazo de basura...- Dijo la muñeca, dejando un rastro de risa malvalda en el aire, mezclada con sarcasmo.**_  
_**-Maldita...Inútil! No rías así, como esa idiota de Barasuishou!"**_  
-Barasuishou?  
-Si, como ella...  
-No, no te pregunto a ti!- Dijo Souseiseki mirando asustada y señalando algo atrás de Suigintou- Es ella, mirala!  
Suigintou se volteó y vió asustada a una calmada y serena Barasuishou, herida, pero caminando establemente.  
-Que haces aquí? Mei Mei!- Suigintou estaba por atacarla, pero...  
-A...Ame...Amethyst!  
Barasuishou estaba asustadísima, y apenas pudo tartamudear el nombre de su espíritu artificial, color lavanda claro, el cual hizo aparecer su espada de cristal. Barasuishou se defendió con su espada de cristal, asustada, pero bien.  
-Tienes espíritu artificial? Creí que...  
-No sé que pasó- Interrumpió Barasuishou.- Hace días, cuando desperté en una especie de paraíso, tenía un espíritu artificial llamado Amethyst...Pero vengo en son de paz! En serio...me di cuenta de mi error...perdónenme...- La muñeca comenzó a temblar y luego lloró, arrodillada en el suelo, con la cara cubierta por sus manos.  
-Bienvenida a la familia, Barasuishou. No eres una rozen maiden real, pero tienes el mismo derecho a jugar el Alice Game con Amethyst y a tener tu propio medium. Tienes tus deberes y derechos de Rozen Maiden. Sin embargo, no tienes derecho a ser la séptima Rozen Maiden aún. No lo eres, así que no te creas con ese título.- Dijo Souseiseki acariciándole la cabeza a Barasuishou.  
-Gracias, hermana!- Dijo Barasuishou, abrazando a Souseiseki y llorando de alegría.  
-Por el momento, vive con nosotras. Hasta que hayas encontrado un o una medium que consideres apropiado o apropiada para ti- Le propuso Suigintou.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho...Suigintou...

Esa noche se fueron las muñecas a casa de Jun. **(Nt: Hina también fue reiniciada, y volvió con Tomoe)** Souseiseki les explicó todo a Jun y a los demás.  
-Ya ven...eso es lo que pasó.  
-Bienvenida entonces, hasta que puedas tener un medium, Barasuishou- Dijo Jun.- Espero seas feliz aquí.  
-Gracias...Jun...  
-Que emotivo, reunión familiar!- Sonó el eco de una voz.- Dejense de idioteces y peleen!  
La muñeca bajó del aire. Barasuishou quedó espantada.  
-Eres tu!  
-Hmph...ya no me traten de desconocida, tu o muñeca, por favor. Ahora me dejaré de tonterías infantiles como mantenerme oculta y les diré mi nombre. Me llamo Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall, mejor conocida como Kirakishou. La séptima auténtica Rozen Maiden. Este es mi espíritu artificial. Rossary!- Una pequeña luz apareció en su mano, color blanca.- ¿Acaso quieren pelear contra el hermoso copo de nieve de cristal, Lampara de mercurio, Rosa de cristal, Rubí Rojo, Estrella de Lapislázuli y Estrella de Jade? ¿Se atreverían a desafiarme a mi, la segunda Alice?  
_"Segunda alice...te cortaré en pedacitos y obtendré tu Rosa Mystica para ver si es verdad!" _Pensó Suigintou.  
-Traten si pueden, pedazos de Alice fallidas!- Kirakishou soltó una risa malvada.  
Las muñecas sincronizaron sus ataques. Shinku hizo llegar los pétalos lo más rápido posible, pero no lo logró, al igual que Suigintou con sus plumas. La primera y la recién iniciada se pusieron de acuerdo en atacarla con la espada, pero Kirakishou, detuvo a las dos espadas con la mano.  
-Mirense, no son dignas de mi!- Y Kirakishou tiró a Barasuishou y a Suigintou al suelo.  
-Ya verás quien no es digna de ti, idiota!- Souseiseki iba a cortarla por la mitad, pero no lo logró, pues Kirakishou se corrió de lugar y enredó a Souseiseki con las matas espinosas, apretándola y dejándola sin aire.  
-Ah! Me duele, me duele! Ah!  
-Souseiseki~desu!  
-Sueltame, me duele!  
-Como quieras!  
Kirakishou tiró a Souseiseki al suelo, asfixiada y casi sin fuerzas para pelear.  
-No te voy a perdonar por lo que hiciste!- Suiseiseki hizo crecer plantas, pero no hicieron efecto alguno para enredar a Kirakishou.  
-Me voy, no quiero aburrirme en este momento de mi vida tan joven y menos desperdiciarlo con mis débiles hermanitas!  
Kirakishou se fue riéndose malvadamente. Definitivamente ahora las Rozens estaban reunidas, y el Alice Game se había recomenzado.  
Souseiseki despertó, adolorida, pero bien.  
-Auch...me duele...es demasiada fuerza para mi...  
-Toma- Suiseiseki le tendió la mano- Levántate~desu.  
-Gracias, hermanita...  
Souseiseki se quedó pensando.  
_"Ella es demasiado fuerte...no puede ser una Rozen Maiden común, debe tener muchos años de edad...pero, si es así, ¿A qué se refería con 'este momento de mi vida tan joven'? ¿Nos estará gastando una broma? ¿De donde sacó ese poder? ¿Y su experiencia en batallas? Ella es tan hermosa en cierta manera, pero su belleza solo se debe a los años de batalla que ha tenido en contra de las demás Rozen Maidens. Tal vez haya sido eso, o tal vez me esté equivocando. No quiero ponerme débil en este periodo de mi vida, el Alice Game es una etapa importante por la cual todas las Rozen Maidens debemos pasar por lo menos una vez en nuestra vida. Unas se van para siempre y otras perduran por mucho tiempo. Así es la vida. Solo se escogen a quienes pueden sobrevivir por su propia cuenta y no a quienes dependen de los demás para poder protegerse a si mismas. La compasión entre nosotras se terminó, eso lo comprendo a la perfección, pero aún así no me puedo acostumbrar a ello todavía. No debo perder el Alice Game. Si llegara a morir sin retorno, no sé que me pasaría. Péro sé que me lo lamentaré toda mi vida. Lo sé. Pero de todas maneras, no hay vuelta atrás una vez que el Alice Game se inició. Deberé pelear quiera o no, y esta vez será lucha por supervivencia. El reto ha llegado, y esta vez más fuerte que nunca en todos los años de vida que he tenido. Una Rozen Maiden debe usar su razón y lógica. Lo sé. Por eso yo usaré la mía al máximo. Debo y puedo hacerlo, sin sobreexigirme demasiado. Ganaré...a toda costa, si eso me implica incluso matar a Suiseiseki en el camino, y si no logro ser Alice, entonces moriré con honor en el intento, lo prometo y lo juro, como la Rozen Maiden que soy, y si no lo cumplo, me dejaré de llamar Souseiseki y ya no seré una Rozen Maiden nunca más!"_

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._  
_-Lamento si te hice esperar.- Dijo Kirakishou._  
_-No importa, después de todo sabría que llegarías- Respondió una voz suave y seria, oculta entre las sombras. Solo se veía la mano de la persona que hablaba, era una manga larga con encaje blanco, color celeste con una franja azul. En uno de sus dedos tenía un anillo con una rosa._  
_-Ganaré el Alice Game, y así podrás volver a tener tu grandeza de nuevo, Nayare..._


End file.
